Behind Those Eyes
by The Writers Quill
Summary: Lily Evans was just the outcast, and Sirius Black was the player. But one day, a walk to the Gryffindor Common Room will change everything. SBLE and JPLE


**Disclaimer-** _I own absolutely nothing, everything is owned by J.K. Rowling!_

**Full Summary-** _Lily Evans, the outcast, Sirius Black the player. What happens when Sirius begins to notice Lily when he goes to the Gryffindor Common Room one day? He is lost by her beautiful face...and of course her gorgous emerald green eyes that shimmered with shyness. But sadly, he isn't the only one who notices Lily, there's another one who notices her as well and that person is James Potter. What happens when the two of them begin to fight for Lily's love?_

_Meanwhile, this leaves Lily terribly confused. What will she do? After a long time of thinking, Lily decides to let the heart do all the talking._

Behind Those Eyes

Chapter One

A girl with long red hair walked alone in the corridors. She had emerald green eyes that always seem to shine with...sadness. This girl had no friends, and was known as the only outcast in Gryffindor. Her name was Lily Evans. Not many people knew this, they just knew that she was a loner and that was...well that.

The reason why this girl, Lily Evans was an outcast was because she usually kept to herself. She never let herself be loved by anyone. Not even her own sister cared for her and that even caused more pain in her heart. Lily always seem to feel unlove; her parents were just as bad as Petunia, well maybe not JUST as bad just annoying.

See, her parents expected so much of Lily, perfect grades, perfect looks. Well at least Lily had half of that, she did have the perfect grades which was pretty good but Lily hated it when the teachers called on her because that always seem to cause people to look over at her and Lily always seem to find herself getting more and more embarassed.

Lily was deeply annoyed by the fact that her parents were so focused in trying to set Lily up with a date. Lily sighed miserably, what was to come? Lily wondered if this boy was at least a little cute. Of course Lily really wouldn't know until winter break came because that would be the month of when it was the Christmas Holidays. Right now it was just the beginning of fall and already the leaves were beginning to fall gracefully from the trees.

Lily yawned tiredly to herself, maybe spending all those hours in the library was a mistake but then again Lily just HAD to get a charms essay done that was due in a couple of days. Lily smiled, because that meant that she had everything done and was free for the weekend. And that weekend happened to be Hogsmeade weekend and Lily decided that she would go tomorrow and maybe get a butterbeer or two at The Three Broomsticks.

At times Lily didn't really like going to Hogsmeade, but only because that meant Madam Collene asking her every single time she entered The Three Broomsticks why on Earth Lily didn't have a date? And then Madam Collene would say how beautiful Lily's eyes were and such. It was the same old thing every single weekend she went up there (which wasn't to often). The last time that Lily had gone there actually was last year when Lily was a fifth year and now of course Lily was a sixth year.

She tossed her red hair and turned the corner that led to the Gryffindor Common Room, from a far off distance she could see The Fat Lady. Lily had to admit that her feat rather hurt seeing that she had walked up five flight of stairs to get to the seventh floor. Lily had started on the second floor coming from her stroll through the corridors after one of her afternoon classes.

Suddenly, Lily bumped into someone and almost panicked as she felt arms go around her at once. Lily's heart began to beat and she soon looked up to the face of...

Sirius Black.

**Sirius's PoV**

_ Who was this girl?_ Came a thought, Sirius had no idea in yet he stared into her gorgous emerald green eyes. He didn't release his grip on her and he found himself looking over at this girl. This girl, whoever she was, was very beautiful and very extroadinary. She had long red hair that went to her waist, and then...god those eyes. He suddenly was becoming addicted into staring into her eyes.

"Sorry." came her soft voice, Sirius could actually tell that this girl was truely sorry. He gave her a small smile.

"It's all right..." he paused, "What's your name?"

The girl closed her emerald green eyes which caused Sirius to be a bit dissapointed. But then he realized something, could this beautiful girl actually be shy?

"I'm Lily." came her response. "Lily Evans."

Ah yes Lily Evans, he had heard her mentioned around the school. She was the only outcast in Gryffindor and she always kept to herself. Sirius found himself wondering, maybe the reason why she kept to herself because she thought that no one would want to get to know her. This caused him to frown. Maybe she just needed someone to look behind her beautiful green eyes.

"If you didn't know who I am, I am Sirius Black. We're in the same house so you might have seen me around." he stated.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "I would never had guess seeing that you are wearing Gryffindor Robes."

Sirius laughed a bit, "Yes I suppose so, hey listen. Would you want to take a walk around the castle?" he asked.

Lily shook her head no. "Sorry, but I've already been walking for a while now and I'm exhausted."

Sirius frowned...maybe some other time.

"All right then, could I at least escort you to dinner tonight?"

This caused Lily to look at him in amazement.

"M-Me?" she stammered.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yes you Lily. Well you allow me to escort you to dinner?"

Lily nodded her head slowly. "Y-Yes." she stammered again. Sirius could only grin.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed merrily. He gave her another grin, "I am going to escort you to...you are going back to the Gryffindor Common Room right?" he asked a bit uneasily.

Lily stared at him for a while and nodded.

"Then off to the Gryffindor Common Room!" he said cheerfully.  
Lily's POV

Lily had no idea what to think or to what she should say. She just let herself be led to the common room by Sirius Black. THE Sirius Black. She was walking arm in arm with Sirius Black. She extremely amazed, in yet a little bit confused..."Strawberries" he stated to The Fat Lady. The Fat Lady nodded and allowed them in, Lily almost began to panick when they entered the common room because there in front of them was the rest of the Marauders. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter were all sitting at the couch. James and Remus were playing chess while Peter just watched. Lily almost tried to make her escape but Sirius held her back.

"Oi guys!" he shouted. Lily wanted to cover her ears, but of course she sort of was trapped with Sirius at the moment.

This caused James, Remus and Peter to all look over at them. Remus eyes widened when he saw Lily because they had talked once in a while in the library. Lily nervously glanced over to Sirius.

"Who's this Sirius?" asked James curiously.

"James, Remus and Peter, this is Lily Evans." Sirius told them. Lily began to wonder, who else thought that she was invisible? Certainly not all of Gryffindor? Being teased by Malfoy and his gang who were in Slytherin Lily would of thought that maybe and even possibly a lot of people knew who she was in Gryffindor.

"I know her." Remus commented. Sirius stared at him in confusement and Remus merely shrugged. "We've talked a few time in the library."

"Nice to meet you Lily." said James smoothly.

"Y-You too." Lily stammered.

"Nice to meet you Lily." said Peter after James had spoken. Lily just smiled and nodded towards him. But Lily had the oddest feeling that something about him just was not right.

"Are you even in Gryffindor?" blurted out James which caused Lily to become a bit uneasy.

"Er, yes..."

"James that was incredibly rude!" exclaimed Remus glaring at James with a angry expression this caused to look over at Remus quickly.

"No, it was find Remus...he didn't hurt my feelings so no harm done."

The good thing about James was that he wasn't as bad as the Slytherin's were. The Slytherin's called her all sort of names which included, 'Mudblood Scum' and a lot of other things...it was so cruel that it always caused Lily to even start crying afterwards. Lily knew that she shouldn't let the Slytherin's get to her but she just couldn't help it! They were just so horrid.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at James, "James, how do you reckon that she would be in the Gryffindor Common Room if she wasn't a Gryffindor?"

James shrugged at this and Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"So Lily Flower...is it okay for me to call you Lily Flower?" before Lily could say anything Sirius continued, "Don't let Prongs here get on your nerves...hey do you want to take that walk now?" he asked. This caused Lily to laugh slightly. He really was keen about the two of them taking a walk and finally Lily sighed with defeat.

"I suppose we could...." she said smiling lightly at him.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. He placd his arm throughs her once again and then the two of them walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room leaving a stun Remus, James and Peter gazing after them.

"Was that OUR Sirius?" asked Remus.

**James's POV**

James watched as Lily left the room, his eyes widened at the sight of her. He had to admit that he could understand why Sirius liked her...she was so beautiful. She had long red hair, and those beautiful green eyes that seem to shimmer with a spark...but he wasn't sure of how he could tell what this spark was.

Peter turned to James, "Have you seen her around her before mate?" he asked. James shook his head.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." he admitted, "But I believe Moony here knows her."

"I do know her, her name is Lily Evans as you already found out. And of course she's a Gryffindor who is in our year sixth but she seems to be invisible to everyone here for some odd reason. Actually I know what this reason is but..." Remus paused, "I can't tell you."

James jaw dropped. "Why?" he asked.

"Because Lily trusted me with her secret and I am not going to betray her trust Prongs." Remus snapped.

This caused James to shut up immediatly.

"Sorry Moony." he said.

"It's okay." Remus paused, "I just don't want Lily to end up with her heart broken again Prongs. She's just been alone for so long."

James remained silent but nodded. He knew that if Sirius hurted Lily that Sirius would most likely have to deal with him."

**Lily's POV**

Lily and Sirius walked along the castle, Lily was gazing at everything they passed. Even after being there for so long, it was very remarkable.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Sirius suddenly, causing Lily to glance up at him instantly, "I mean the castle." he added.

Lily nodded, "It's always been beautiful."

"Hey Lily, why don't you...like being around people?" asked Sirius curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily startled.

"I mean, why do you always keep to yourself? Why are you always so laid back?" asked Sirius.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't really know."

Now they were walking towards the lake and Lily was very amazed. It was so...beautiful.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Sirius whispered in her ear. This caused her to jump a little, and to feel a bit un-comfortable.

"Er, yes." said Lily stepping away from Sirius.

"Yes, I've always been amazed by the lake..." Sirius commented.

Lily nodded in agreement, "So have I."

She was starting to get nervous now and she didn't know why.

"Lily, is there something wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Wait! I just remembered something...I have to do a essay for Professor Binns that's due tomorrow! Listen Sirius, I'll see you later all right?" said Lily. Before Sirius could say anything she took off running. She ran towards the stairs and finally towards the girls bathroom. She went to the one that no one else went to...the one that Moaning Myrtle was at. She didn't care if there was a emotional ghost in that bathroom, she was rather emotional too.

She opened the door and then went to one of the mirrors and gazed at her relfection.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself out loud.

**To Be Continued**

How was that?  
For some reason, I've been in a writing mood this month!  
Maybe I'll get the next chapter to A Day In the Life up soon!  
Anyways please review if you get the chance!

Cheers!

The Writers Quill


End file.
